borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC4 Achievements Glitch?
Hey, I noticed something strange when trying to complete: * The Lubricator * Bobble - Trap * It's so realistic! * What a party! I've recieved all of my other achievements in co-op with a friend and before he left I continued collecting panties, pizza, fish, glasses, etc. I then saved/exit and turned of the console to rest a little. I remember having collected 3 3D GLASSES and then recieved 2 more when I started playing the game again, but I recieved no achievement. I even went as far as to keep playing and recieved all 5 3D glasses in one sitting, but no luck. Does anyone know if the game resets your findings? If so it'll be a bitch to get all the achievements... Borderlands DLC, Claptrap’s New Robot Revolution, is currently experiencing an achievement/trophy bug that applies to all platforms including XB360, PS3, and Steam. The bug relates to the following 5 achievements A: “What a party!” B: “It’s so realistic” C: “Bobble-trap” D: “The Lubricator” E: “Tourist” They must be unlocked in this order. If the first of these five (5) achievements is unlocked in any other order, any achievements above that achievement on the list will not unlock normally. Example 1: If your first unlocked achievement is B: “It’s so realistic” (and you continue to then unlock C, D, and E) then you will be unable to unlock Achievement A: “What a party!” until the fix has been implemented. Example 2: If your first unlocked achievement from the list above happens to be achievement E: “Tourist” then you will be unable to unlock the rest of the achievements (A, B, C, or D) until the fix has been implemented. We currently plan to have this bug corrected in the 1.50 Title Update. The fix will be retroactive so players can still obtain these item requirements for the achievements. Once the fix is released in the Title Update, they will be awarded with the achievements as long as they have obtained the requirements for each of these achievements beforehand. The 1.50 Title Update is currently planned for release in October. Once we have more specifics on a date, we will let the community know. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to have this corrected as soon as possible. Just copy pasted. GT: 03:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) There are multiple threads on X360A about this topic. Looks like an awful lot of us are getting screwed out of our GS for a while until someone finds a fix or a patch gets released. 23:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Could be that since you were playing co-op, you didn't get credited with the things your partner picked up; like the Sneaky Little Buggers! trophy/achievementJack Monkey Squat 23:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Now, I've tried going for all 4 in solo, with my level 61 soldier who has completed every mission in the game, including all the DLC4 missions....no achievements. I was playing with a friend of mine online earlier today, he was on the 3rd or 4th Tannis mission. He picks up 5 3D glasses and I hear from his mic "I got 'It's so realistic!'". I was like "....wat." So I check his achievements and sure enough, he got it. And yet I've obtained 5 3D glasses over 10 separate times, and no achievement for me. So what I'm gonna do is make a brand new character, start DLC4 and while doing the Tannis missions, I'm gonna farm the hell out of the claptraps. Those 4 achievements are the last ones I need. AtlasSoldier 20:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :And I just got "It's so realistic!"!!!. I started a new character, Brick, used WillowTree# to get him to level 50, then Fast Travelled to Tartarus Station. I completed the first Tannis Mission and started on the second. Please note that on my 1st character, I had all the achievements except for the 4 above and could not get any of the 4. Well upon getting my 5th pair of 3D Glasses (while recording every collectible I picked up, minus Wires/Gears/Motherboards of course, the "It's so realistic!" achievement popped!. I didn't exit the game, only exited the Hyperion Dump once to turn in the first Tannis quest. I'm gonna continue farming the Dump (waiting for the horde of Claptraps to respawn) and collect any Pizzas/Pink Panties/Clap-fishes/Bobbleheads/Oil Cans to see if I can get the other achievements. So basically, if you completed the DLC with one character and didn't get any of the above achievements, start a new character, completed the basic missions until you can fast-travel, get a friend to give you a modded shield and/or weapon, then start farming the Claptraps at the Hyperion Dump AtlasSoldier 03:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC)